


Loving You Is A Losing Game

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Anime, Broken Heart, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Rejection, Unrequited Love, danganronpa - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform, soniaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Sonia confesses. It doesn't go as well as she hoped.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Loving You Is A Losing Game

"My name is Chiaki Nanami. Might I have your name?" The peach-haired girl asks kindly. Sonia tilts her head but smiles never less, extending her hand to shake Chiaki's.  
"My name is Sonia Nevermind. Pleased to meet you!" She chirps back. Chiaki grins, pleased.  
"That's a pretty name. If you don't mind, I'd like to remember it. Anyways, may I sit?"  
Sonia glances around the art classroom. Her eyes travelled from the canvases to the artwork on the walls, to the tables, and finally back to Chiaki, who was staring at her expectantly. When she had walked in she must have noticed the blonde sitting alone. It probably looked like a sad image, just Sonia sitting alone at a table, head resting in the palm of her hand.  
"Yes, of course. Please sit." She insists.

-

The weeks just seemed to fly by as the days until the end of the class ticked down as Sonia and Chiaki seemed to grow closer and closer. Although it had only been a couple weeks, they were already laughing and chatting like they had known each other for years and years. They were quick to be cuddly and affectionate too. When Sonia had shyly invited her over for a sleepover and they'd curled up on the couch together to watch a movie, they were actually more curled into each other. Chiaki had rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Surprised, she'd ran her fingers through the short peach hair.  
They ended up saying nothing on the matter. All of the hugs, hand-holding and snuggling were purely platonic.  
Definitely. Yep. 

-

A month later, Chiaki dropped by to deliver some sad news. Her family was moving to Tokyo, and she was going with her.  
Chiaki cried, Sonia cried, tearful goodbyes were exchanged. They had held each other tightly until Chiaki finally had to go. She didn't look back. 

-

Just because Chiaki lived thousands of miles away, didn't mean they couldn't still have a close relationship like before. They texted constantly, all day every day; even video-chatting whenever they had the time.  
Every time the blonde's phone lit up with a notification, she smiled, heart-soaring. It was an incredible feeling really, knowing Chiaki was still thinking of her, and making the efforts to speak with her constantly. It made her feel so special and loved.  
Why did Chiaki make her so happy? She had never felt like this with any of her other female friends, so what was going on. . ?

-

One quiet evening in the middle of the night, it hit her.  
Her eyes flew open, bolting straight up in bed. Oh Atua-

She was in love with Chiaki. 

What was she going to do now?! Why didn't she realize it sooner?! Should she say anything to Chiaki?! Would she even feel the same way?! What would-  
The tired girl fell asleep before she could panic any further. 

-

In the end she decided to keep quiet about her feelings. She tried to lessen talking to Chiaki a little as well, hoping that a bit of separation would help to tone down her feelings. She even tried ignoring her for a couple days to see if it would help, but she couldn't bear staying away from her. If anything, it made her feelings for her stronger.  
She wanted to tell Chiaki everything, she wanted to tell her so bad!-but she just couldn't. Chiaki had a right to know-but she couldn't risk ruining one of the best friendships in her lifetime. She wanted to cuddle and kiss her all the time, she wanted her, she n e e d e d her to survive!-  
But-no. It was too risky.

-

Throughout the next year, Sonia continued to swallow her feelings. It still didn't work, they only intensified. Eventually, she started flirting with Chiaki, nearly every day, attempting to indirectly confess how much she had fallen in love with her. Unfortunately, Chiaki was dense as heck. No matter how hard she hinted, Chiaki remained oblivious and it pained her. It pained her to the point where she was up in the early hours of the morning, crying and wailing for Chiaki's love and affection. It shouldn't hurt this much but it did. WHY DID IT?!

-

Eventually she decided to just ask her out point break. She indirectly admitted to having feelings and expressed her desire to be a couple. She finished asking her if she ever wanted to have some sort of date.  
The dense peach-haired girl was surprised. Sonia? Feeling this way? How? Since when? She had no idea how to feel so she asked Sonia for some time.  
The blonde in turn couldn't take it. She spiraled, worried she wasn't good enough, someone as amazing as Chiaki would never be attracted to someone like her.  
A day later, the text from Chiaki came.

Chiaki: Hey, I'm sorry, but, I don't want things to change between us. I like things as they are now and I don't want to risk destroying that. 

The cell phone with the wet screen fell from the blonde's hand.


End file.
